DGB Untitled
by tkmoore
Summary: Draco, Ginny and Blaise are friends........or are they more? This story is a threesome not a triangle, if this offends please skip it. Implied and light slash. Please honor the honor system, if you are underage please skip.


_Disclaimer: No I do not own...but if JKR would like to give me Draco and Blaise I wouldn't argue. Please see Author's Note at the end...Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine, sorry! All reviews will be greatfully received._

_Now Enjoy!  
_

D-B-V Smut

In other words Untitled

Ginny Weasley Apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor at 5:55 pm precisely. Draco Malfoy had sent her an owl earlier that afternoon demanding that she meet with him and Blaise Zabini at exactly 6 pm. She knew from experience that he got very pissy if you were even a minute late. So to avoid one of his long winded lectures about punctuality she always made sure she was at least five minutes early.

'Arrogant git' she thought as she removed her traveling cloak and handed it to the waiting house elf. Demanding her presence. No explanations. No excuses.

"Master will be ready for you shortly, Mistress," the elf squeaked before disappearing.

Ginny was already having a bad day and Draco's summons had done nothing to improve her mood. Ginny started her job at the ministry just a month after graduating from Hogwarts, her department specializing in developing charms, hexes and defenses against them.

Now two months later she was already working with her second partner. The first requesting a transfer out of the department after suffering severe injuries from some of the hexes Ginny had developed. It wasn't Ginny's fault that the girl hadn't been quick enough. Even her basic shielding charms had been rubbish. Blaise had assured Ginny that it wasn't her fault while Draco had expressed his disgust that the girl had even been hired for a position she was obviously unqualified for.

Ginny's new partner was a 30-something woman who had been in a committed relationship with the two wizards for the last ten years. She had a wicked sense of humor and always sharing colorful stories about her boyfriends. Her charms and hexes were some of the best Ginny had ever seen. They worked very well together and got along fabulously. In the short time since they'd been partnered up they had developed an easy and solid friendship.

She always had a comment when Draco and/or Blaise stopped by to see Ginny. After they would leave she would give a blow-by-blow of just what she thought Ginny should do with and to them.

Today they had been testing some of the newer charms and hexes they had developed, Ginny drew defense for today. So she had spent the better part of her afternoon getting her ass royally kicked by her partner. They had just called it a day when Draco's owl had arrived.

'Need to come up with some better defenses against those hexes,' she thought, making a mental note.

Before Draco's owl had arrived she had been looking forward to a hot bath, a glass of wine, a good book, and bed. When she'd received Draco's note she was more than a little annoyed, all of her plans for the evening ruined.

Thinking back to the contents of Draco's note Ginny could feel herself becoming irritated once again.

_**Ginny,**_

**_Blaise and I require your presence at the Manor this evening. Be here at 6 pm don't be late and No excuses._**

**_Draco _**

'I could have had a date for all they knew,' she thought morosely.

Yea right, she hadn't been on a proper date since she her fifth year at Hogwart's. She had dated Dean Thomas during her fifth year and they had a rather nasty break up right before the leaving feast at the end of the year. It was just a week into the first term of her sixth year that Draco and Blaise had entered her life and nothing had been the same since.

_The three had formed a strange but workable friendship in her sixth year. It was the first weekend after term had begun that they had come upon her struggling to get away from a drunken Dean Thomas during their patrol. The two boys had quickly pulled Dean off of her and after a short scuffle Dean had hit the floor unconscious. When they had started to take her to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny had panicked at the thought of having to deal with Ron and his overprotective instincts. In the end they had taken the shaken girl back to Draco's head boy room and watched over her the entire night long._

_Over the next few months the three unlikely friends had become nearly inseparable. Draco and Ginny traded insults and hexes with a rapid fire intensity while Blaise and Ginny flirted and traded innuendo laden remarks in a friendly banter. To say that the rest of the school didn't understand their relationship would be an understatement, it was a strange friendship but it worked well for the three of them._

_The three had began a prank war with the Golden Trio and the two Slytherins wit and sense of humor matched perfectly with her own warped, mischievous nature long nurtured by her twin brothers. In fact she had talked Draco and Blaise into enlisting the twins help for their finest and last prank of the year. Fred and George had come through with flying colors, supplying them with some of the more questionable ingredients they required. _

_She had taken to sitting at the Slytherin table with them at dinner; the night of the leaving feast Ginny with the help of Winky to slip a potion into the trio's goblets. Sitting between the two handsome Slytherins, they watched the trio, trying not to be too conspicuous._

_The three Gryffindor's had begun walking out of the Great Hall after their last leaving feast when all three stopped suddenly, before everyone's eyes they changed. Harry turned into a white rabbit, sporting a large watch on his arm along with a vest and jacket, his fluffy bunny tail showing for everyone to see. Hermione's clothes had changed from her school uniform to a girlish blue dress with a white apron, white tights and black patent leather shoes. Ron, poor Ron, he had grown an ample bosom , and his clothes changed from his uniform shirt and pants into a heavy black velvet gown trimmed in red hearts and his once red hair was now jet black and done up in an elegant bun and topped off with a golden crown with red hearts all around it._

_The entire hall was silent, shocked to see three characters from 'Alice in Wonderland' that stood before them. Just as the first peals of laughter began the watch on Harry's wrist began buzz like an obnoxious alarm clock, Harry looked at the watch and then ran towards the doors._

_He started singing, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."_

_Hermione started to chase after him yelling, "Come back Mr. Rabbit!"_

_Ron looked furious that his two companions had left him behind chased after them yelling, "Off with their heads! Off with their heads!"_

_As the sound of laughter rang out through the hall the three jokesters had collapsed against one another. Laughing so hard they clung to one another trying to keep each other from falling out of their seats. That had been the first time she'd felt it. _

_Sandwiched between the hard bodies of Draco and Blaise she had felt the first stirrings of attraction and desire. She was leaning against Blaise her back to his chest her head thrown back against his shoulder; she could feel his warm breath against her ear as he laughed. With his arm angled down her back his hand rested on her hip, the palm of his other hand was lying flat over her belly button. Draco's head rested on her shoulder, his nose bumping against her neck as he shook with laughter. He had one arm slung across the top of her shoulders and his other arm crossed in front of her with his hand on her other hip wrapping her in a loose hug._

_As their laughter began to fade Ginny felt a tightening in her chest as she became aware of the heat from their bodies, her nipples hardened and her body burned where there hands touched her. Their unique scents surrounded and filled her senses causing her nerves to tingle and she felt the stirrings of desire in her belly for both of them._

'Oh no, best not to go there,' she reprimanded herself sharply; 'They are your friends, nothing more!' But the rebuke didn't stop her traitorous body from feeling the now familiar but forbidden stirrings of desire.

She continued to scold herself about the proper way one should feel about their friends, this silly attraction to the two men who had become her best friends was nothing more than the normal female reaction to two good looking men. Right? It's only natural to appreciate their good qualities and tolerate some of their more annoying ones.

Yet there were times she questioned why they were more often in hers and each others company than not. Both men had been known to date casually, usually when required to attend some social event or another. But several times during her final year and more often since her graduation one or both of them would ask her to accompany them on those occasions.

For a short time after they had first befriended her she had wondered if they were together. Those first months she had observed them closely looking for any sign that they were a couple. She never saw any signs to indicate they were so she shrugged off the feeling and never thought about it again. Well, not often at any rate.

As she wondered around the foyer looking at the many tapestries portraying scenes from Draco's families' history, she continued to try and talk some sense into herself regarding her two favorite Slytherins. To quench the desire for them that seemed to be present more and more when she was in their company and often times when she wasn't. She really, really needed to find a boyfriend before she made herself crazy with these thoughts.

Playing devils advocate she tried to picture the dynamics of their friendship if she were to date one or the other of them. The problem was she could not picture one without the other, in her mind they were a matching set, two halves of one whole. She could never see one of them without seeing the other, it would just never work and in all honesty she could never choose one over the other.

Its best just to keep their friendship on an even keel and when the time came that one or both of them entered a serious relationship she hoped that she could find the strength to graciously step back and let them be happy. That was what she ultimately wanted for her friends. She knew that they deserved to find happiness and she loved them both enough to let them go when the time came, she hoped.

Just the thought of Draco or Blaise in the arms of another woman caused a pain so severe her chest ached and she had trouble catching her breath. That's when it hit her, she loved them, she loved both of them. Not just Draco and not just Blaise but Draco and Blaise both. It was not the deep affection one felt for a friend, but as a woman loves a man or in this case two men.

'Oh Gods, this couldn't be happening to her,' her brain screamed, 'No! Not again!'

She had spent years getting over her childish crush on Harry Potter. At the time she had thought herself in love, and perhaps she was. But the pain of his continued ignorance of her feelings and not returning them forced her to move on. And she did move on but the pain of her unrequited love had been very real and she swore she'd never allow that to happen to her again.

Turning away from the tapestry she had been staring at but not seeing, 'I have to get out of here!' Her mind screamed at her.

She couldn't face them, not tonight, not with her heart beating erratically, her mind filled with her new insights to her true feelings. She had to have time to cope with her discovery. To develop a way to mask those feelings, for nothing good could possibly come from them. And no matter what she was selfish enough to know that she wasn't ready to give them up just yet.

Not even bothering to retrieve her cloak she grabbed her wand and was preparing to Disapparate when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Turning quickly she released her breath when she realized it was a house elf and not Draco or Blaise. Her relief was short lived when the house elf grabbed her hand and started leading her further into the house.

"Master Draco said to show you into the parlor," the elf squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"NO!" Ginny protested trying to dig her feet in to stop the house elf from leading her any closer to where Draco and Blaise were waiting for her.

"I just remembered something I must do. I was just leaving," she pulled harder against the elf, who had a surprisingly strong grip. "I must go. Please tell Draco and Blaise that ….Let Go!"

The house elf just looked back at her before tugging her forward again causing her to stumble. "Tabby must bring Mistress to Master Draco and Master Blaise."

The elf stopped in front of a door she knew well. It led to the parlor she had spent many evenings in with Draco and Blaise. Opening the door the elf pushed her through and closed the door behind her. Turning quickly she tried to turn the knob and escape before they saw her but it was locked.

Hearing noises and hushed voices behind her she turned around once again. The sight in front of her caused her breath to leave her body as she stood there gapping.

They stood in front of her, close to the fireplace, not even noticing she was there yet. They were beautiful, so beautiful it hurt to look at them.

For there in front of her stood Draco and Blaise, with their arms wrapped around each other. They were whispering and giving one another kisses between their words, and her heart broke right then and there.

She stood transfixed, unable to stop staring at the sight before her eyes. Draco was wearing a green silk shirt and black jeans while Blaise was dressed all in black, from his silk shirt to his jeans. Both of them had their shirts unbuttoned their bare chests pressed together and their long hair was unbound and floated freely past their shoulders.

She could feel all the blood leave her head in shock, even as desire pooled in her belly. She tried to take in much needed oxygen but somehow she forgot exactly how that little trick worked. She felt her vision starting to fade as she reached behind her feeling for the door knob trying to escape the scene that was both erotic and heartbreaking at the same time.

They must have finally heard her because they both turned their heads and looked at her. Their eyes met hers and had she been capable of rational thought she would have seen both desire and fear in their beautiful orbs.

Her mouth opened and closed, whether she was trying to breath or speak she wasn't sure but she was incapable of either. After several tries her hand grasped the door knob, giving the knob several sharp turns, the door still wouldn't open and the three of them had not broken eye contact.

They saw her shock and her attempts to leave; they pulled away from one another and started to walk towards her. Moving cautiously as if they were trying to corner a wild animal, afraid to startle her, they softly called her name.

Her eyes darted to her right frantically searching for an escape. When none was found her eyes swung to her left and found the same thing. She could feel herself pulling in shallow gulps of air but it did nothing to ease her light headedness and her ears were ringing loudly.

When they were nearly to her when she finally heard them speaking to her.

"Ginny? Sweetheart?" Questioned Blaise.

"Deep breaths darling," Draco instructed her.

When they were close enough to touch her everything began to fade but she finally found her voice, "Oh, crap!"

Ginny was floating, it was a pleasant feeling. She was warm and the air was heavenly scented. It smelled like Draco and Blaise and that brought a smile to her face. She loved the way they smelled, similar as if they used the same soap and shampoo, yet different. That subtle undertone that was unique to each of them, she could tell them apart in the dark by their scent alone.

She was so comfortable, lying on something soft and she could feel pleasant tingles all over her body. Warmth surrounding her, she burrowed in closer and basked in the feeling.

As she began to drift back into consciousness the first thing she noticed was that her head was lying against something solid yet comfortable. She nuzzled her face into the warmth she felt enjoying the slow, gentle rocking motion.

The next thing she noticed was fingers brushing thru her hair and along her face. She could feel her nerves tingling where ever those fingers touched her face, her arms, her hands, it felt nice.

Then she could make out the sounds around her and feel the vibrations of deep male voices. The sounds were soothing, as if she'd heard them many times before and they made her feel safe and protected.

"She wasn't ready for this." Draco, his deep voice and crisp accent always made her toes curl.

"Perhaps not." Blaise, his warm voice and Italian accented English always made her insides melt.

"Gods, Blaise we can't lose her now." He spoke in soft tones; she frowned when she heard the worry in his voice.

"We won't." His voice also soft and tinged with underlying concern. "We'll show her, we'll make her see that without her we are not whole."

"I hope you are right Blaise. I hope that we can make her see how much we love her." She felt something warm pressing up against her and lips softly brushing over hers.

She was confused. What were they talking about? What was going on, she felt as if she was waking from a long nap. That can't be right; she was at Malfoy Manor the last she remembered. What did they mean she made them whole? Who made them whole?

As the last of the fog left her brain she remembered what she had walked in on. Things were quickly coming back to her now. Seeing Draco and Blaise pressed together…kissing. How she had tried to leave the room before they saw her watching them. How incredibly turned on she'd been. And the pain, oh gods the pain, knowing that she could never be with either of them.

Groaning she tried to open her eyes just a bit hoping to find that she was at home and it had all been a bad dream. Blinking several times, she tried opening them again. Looking up her cinnamon eyes met and got lost in Blaise's deep blue eyes. Turning her head to when she felt movement beside her she met the grey-blue eyes that were unique to Draco.

"Wh – what happened?" Her eyes quickly looking around.

She was lying on one of the couches in the parlor of Malfoy Manor. Her head was on Blaise's lap right snug up against his stomach. She could feel his hand brushing her hair back. His fingers running through her hair, making her scalp tingle. Draco was sitting on the edge of the couch next to her at her hip. His thigh lay along side her body pressed tightly to her side. He held one of her hands in his, resting it on his leg. He was brushing his knuckles across her cheek, his touch sending shocks along her nerves.

"You fainted love." Draco answered his voice deep and husky, "Are you feeling better now?"

At the sound of his voice a shiver ran through her body, the timber going right up her spine and back down until her toes curled.

"I – I think so." She closed her eyes, willing herself not to blush. 'Oh gods, I wish I could just disappear.' She was so embarrassed.

Turning her head she buried her face against Blaise's stomach. Why? Why, did these things always happen to her! Not only did she finally understand that she was in love with two men, her best friends no less. Then she was locked in a room with them, by a demented house elf. While they were sharing an intimate moment. Worse yet it had completely turned her on. When they discovered her watching she couldn't manage to open a damn door and then she fainted. Yep, that about sums it up, her life was a living hell.

She felt Blaise draw a shuddering breath beneath her head and opened her eyes, big mistake! She had her face pressed into his bare stomach. She could see the defined muscles of his abdomen under his sun kissed skin; she could feel the warmth of his body. She could feel the soft, downy hair that darted down his lower stomach from his belly button and disappeared underneath his jeans tickling her nose. Her nerves tingled and she felt fire running through her blood.

Then she felt something else, 'Oh my,' her eyes opened wider and she looked up into Blaise's beautiful blue eyes. There was no mistaking what the hardness she felt was, that her face was leaning against. As she looked up at him she thought she saw his eyes darken with what appeared to be desire. She saw the corner of his mouth raise in a half smile, half smirk when he saw the confusion in her eyes.

Then she felt Draco take the hand he had been holding and press it against his own erection. Turning her head quickly she looked at where he held her hand pressed against his erection, her eyes flew up to meet his. The questions running through her mind multiplied as he continued to hold her hand against the hardness trapped by his jeans.

"Do you see Ginny? Do you feel what you do to us?" Draco asked, his voice strained but soft.

Her eyes widened slightly at his words then went back to Blaise's when he asked, "Ginny, do you understand what you mean to us?"

Once again Ginny's eyes drifted shut, she couldn't think, she _had _to think! When she had left her flat she had no idea what it was that Draco and Blaise had wanted to see her about. Never in her wildest dreams…well okay maybe in her wildest dreams…but never in her sane dreams could she imagine this.

What did this mean? What did she want it to mean? She wanted this she wanted them both with a dizzying intensity. Had the last two years of her life been leading to this, this moment when the three of them came together?

_The summer after Draco and Blaise's final year they had all left Hogwart's and had gone straight to Grimmauld Place. And while the trio had plotted and planned, the three of them had dueled. Together they would often come up with new hexes and curses, along with Ginny's creative charm work, to present to the order. It was because of this that Molly could no longer ban Ginny from participating in the Order. Dumbledore himself had intervened on Ginny's behalf, insisting that with her ability to craft new charms, hexes and curses she was an important part of the group._

_When the final battle had taken place later that summer it was the new curses and hexes that had kept the Order and the ministries causalities to a minimum. The death eaters had no defense against the many new spells directed at them. _

_Her most brilliant charm had been a shielding charm that she had cast on Harry as he faced Lord Voldemort. The charm tapped into his love for many of the people that surrounded him, the shield used their love for Harry to make a shield that protected him from Voldemort's strongest spells. _

_While the charm did not affect the people whose power she used to make the shield. It did leave her vulnerable to attack due to the fact that she had to keep her wand on Harry to maintain it. Blaise and Draco surrounded her, protecting her like avenging angels, from any who might try to take her down while she cast. _

_With her spell protecting Harry and no death eaters to hold off the many members of the order Voldemort was weakened. The spell that Harry cast to defeat Voldemort and banish his soul to hell, was not cast by his own wand but by one specially crafted by Ollivander from his parent's wands. Lord Voldemort was defeated and their world was once again at peace._

_The spell had taken a lot of Ginny's strength and she had spent the last weeks before her final year recovering. There wasn't a moment during those last weeks of summer that either Draco or Blaise were not beside her. _

_The money paid to her by the ministry for her spell work was more than enough to outfit her for her final year. Draco and Blaise had taken her on a whirlwind shopping spree; New clothes, new robes, new supplies and new books were purchased for her for the first time._

_Leaving them behind at Platform 9 ¾ for her final year had been one of the most difficult things she had ever done. With her head out the window, tears running down her face she watched and waved until the train rounded the bend and she could no longer see them. _

_Her first days back at school were some of the loneliest she had ever endured, even worse than her first year. By the time the first Hogsmeade weekend had arrived, Ginny had found that she had turned down at least a dozen invitations from boys asking for her company. She had felt no interest in any of them and had no desire to try and act as if she did. Then she had received a letter from Blaise telling her that he and Draco would be waiting for her at 10 am Saturday morning by the doors outside the Great Hall._

_That was how her final year had gone, every Hogsmeade weekend they would be waiting for her and the three of them would spend the day together. They never missed a single Quidditch game, the three of them sitting together in the stands unless it was a Gryffindor match, Ginny made chaser in her fifth year. The sight of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini cheering for a Gryffindor had shocked students and teachers alike._

_Throughout her last year there were several ministry functions related to the war and Voldemort's defeat that she received special permission to attend. Each time Blaise and Draco would escort her to the ministry and back to Hogwart's afterwards. People soon became accustomed to seeing the three of them together._

In the months following her graduation she spent most of her nights in their company. Even the flat she rented was in one of the many buildings owned by Draco and Blaise's company, they had helped her furnish it and get settled in.

So did she understand what all of this meant? No, she didn't but she knew what her racing heart hoped that it meant. She finally understood what she had been craving for the last two years of her life. She wanted them, both of them. She had been stupid to think that she could ever accept anyone else in their lives pushing her out. She needed them as she needed air, food and water, she couldn't survive without them.

Is that what this meant? Is that what this night was about? Or did they bring her here to finally tell her that they were together, devoted to only each other and no one else.

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes again and looked at both of them before she spoke. They had both sat quietly while she gathered her thoughts. They had continued to run their hands over her the entire time. Her body was humming with desire, her heart filled with both hope and despair.

"I – I'm not sure what this means but I know what I hope that it means." Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men, her own eyes guarded.

Without a word they both helped her up from the couch and to her feet. Her world narrowed to just the two of them and how absolutely right it felt being pressed between them.

After work that afternoon she had gone to her flat to shower and change for their meeting tonight. After drying her hair she had brushed it out and left her hair loose, her curls reaching down to the middle of her back.

She had dressed casually since Draco hadn't specified anything special, she now found herself pressed intimately between the two big men their hands pressed into her bared skin. She had put on a light weight cropped off jumper that dipped low to emphasized her cleavage and stopped an inch or two above her belly button, the dark green color set off her deep auburn hair. Her black jeans circled her hips dipping lower in the front as if they were cut out around her navel, showing off her belly ring.

She had grown into her looks those last two years at Hogwart's; she had inherited her family's lean build and height. No longer a gangly girl, she was a woman with long legs and delicate curves. But even her natural height emphasized by the three inch heeled boots she wore, left her at a disadvantage standing between Draco and Blaise who both were well over six feet tall.

She could feel Blaise behind her pressing his body against her, her bum was nestled against his groin. There was no mistaking his erection pressing against her, his hands rested on her hips. His thumbs circling against her hip bones causing her heart to beat erratically.

Draco was in front of her pressing his body into hers, she could feel his erection pressing against her intimately, her belly pressing into his bared stomach. His hands had slid from her waist down until they were just below Blaise's holding her steady yet squeezing her bum.

Fire danced along her veins, desire pooling heavy in her stomach and her breath was coming out in pants. She couldn't stop herself from moaning when she felt Blaise's lips on the side of her neck nipping and licking at her skin.

Her second moan was captured by Draco as he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue slipping through her open lips. His tongue explored her mouth brushing over her lips, her teeth and stroking her tongue.

She was floating on a cloud of sensation, the only thing holding her up was these two men. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up again, she never wanted these feelings to stop. Reaching back with one arm and threading her fingers through Blaise's hair, pressing him firmly to her neck. Her other hand was on Draco's neck, threading his fine hair through her fingers.

She didn't know how long they stayed that way but she soon found she was feeling lightheaded again, breaking the kiss with Draco, she was panting trying to refill her oxygen starved lungs. Draco pressed a tender kiss to her forehead as he too breathed deeply.

Once she was able to somewhat think again she had to know what this meant to them, unable to forget what she had seen earlier that evening.

"What does all of this mean?" Her voice no louder than a whisper afraid of breaking the spell they seemed to be under.

But they didn't answer her, a least not right away. Blaise lifted her chin and looked deep in her eyes; his eyes were a darker blue than she had ever seen them. She couldn't tear her eyes away, she watched him as he lower his head only closing her eyes when his lips touched hers.

He pressed his lips to hers then slowly pulled away, "This means that we love you." He pressed his lips softly against hers again, "This means that we need you."

She could feel Draco's lips on her neck, marking her, branding her. He nipped and licked his way up to her ear and then whispered, "This means that we want you with us, forever."

His lips brushed over her ear causing shivers to snake down her spine, "Will you stay with us, be with us, forever?"

"Yes, oh gods yes," she hissed.

When Blaise finally released her from his kiss she found herself in what she assumed was their bedroom. She didn't know how they had gotten here, she didn't remember anything after she had answered Draco's whispered question.

Blaise's hands moved from her hips to her breasts, kneading them, his thumbs brushing over her already hardened nipples. He captured her mouth in a hot open mouthed kiss, their tongues dueling and stroking.

Draco grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly against him, grinding his erection against her as Blaise ground into her from behind. Draco once again attacked her exposed neck biting and soothing her over sensitized skin.

When Blaise released her mouth her head fell back against his shoulder, her upturned face was buried in his neck. She closed her eyes trying to bring her breathing and erratic heart beat back under control.

She felt Draco's lips leave her neck and his body press closer to hers, she opened her eyes and watched them as Draco and Blaise kissed each other with her pressed in between them. She had never seen anything more erotic in her life.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she watched them, hungry for their lips to be back on hers and yet not wanting their kiss to end. Sliding her head further away from Blaise's neck she could see them better. When they heard her moaning they pulled away from each other and they both looked at her, hunger evident in their eyes.

In a style reminiscent of the twins they spoke at the same time, "Please, let us love you. Make love to you. Be with us now and forever."

Ginny had lost her ability to speak, when she tried to answer them all that came out was a tiny whimper. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth she nodded her head granting them the permission they sought.

After that she was lost on a sea of sensation as Draco and Blaise touched and explored every inch of her body as she explored them in return.

Draco lifted the hem of her jumper and pulled it over her head while Blaise ran a finger up her side before reaching around her and finding the catch in the front of her bra. He quickly removed the scrap of lace and cupped her breasts from behind before sliding his hands down her stomach to the button of her jeans.

Draco pressed his chest into hers as he pulled her in for another kiss, her nipples pressed against his warm skin. Ginny's hands were holding onto his shoulders, his shirt between her hands and his skin. She pushed his shirt down his arms and threw it to the floor leaving her hands free to run over his shoulders and back.

Blaise worked the button of her jeans free, using his chin he moved her hair aside so he could place wet open mouth kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. She felt his fingers grab the zipper and ease it down slowly, she ground her bum against his groin trying to get him to go faster, her whimpers were swallowed by Draco's mouth.

He bit her shoulder and groaned as she rotated her hips against him, nearly ready to burst.

"Minx." He muttered as he pressed back against her using his hands to halt her hips. "You're going to make me cum before I get to bury myself in your beautiful body," he growled in her ear.

When Draco heard Blaise, he pulled his lips away and leaned back, sliding his hands up from where they were resting on her waist, he ran his palms over her breasts. Then cupping her breasts he ran his thumbs over nipples before rolling them between his fingers.

Ginny gasped as the sensations over took her senses, once again Ginny leaned her head back on Blaise's shoulder as she arched her back pressing her breast into Draco's hands. Blaise had worked her zipper down and his hand was spread across her lower abdomen holding her in place.

Draco chuckled, "Princess, you must really have him worked up if he's fit to burst. He gets really cranky when that happens."

Blaise's other hand shot out and grabbed Draco's erection rubbing him through his pants, "As do you, dragon."

Draco let out a soft hiss when Blaise grabbed him, "Perhaps it's time to take our Princess here and make her our Queen."

Ginny groaned when Draco let go of her breasts only to have her breathe hitch when she felt his mouth close over one nipple and suckle it lightly before doing the same to the other. He than turned her around so she was facing Blaise, pushing her hair aside his mouth moved across her neck and down her spine as he sank to his knees behind her, his hands continuing down her legs.

Blaise grabbed her chin and captured her lips in another mind numbing kiss before his hands replaced Draco's at her breasts. Then Blaise too sank to his knees but in front of her, his tongue was attacking her belly button, laving the silver ring with jade green fastener. She felt Draco slide her pants up and than unzipping her boot, removing the boot and her sock, while Blaise repeated the process on her other leg.

They both were raining kisses up her body as they stood back up; Ginny wound her arms around Blaise's shoulders and slid his shirt off so she could run her hands over his skin. Blaise bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, nipping then soothing her with his tongue before drawing the nipple in and suckling like a babe at its mother's breast. Ginny gasped when he switched to the other to repeat his actions.

Draco lifted her long hair and moved it aside, his hands were spread mapping her back, his fingers brushing the sides of her breasts as he worked his way down to her hips. Working his fingers in between the fabric and her skin he started to work her jeans over her hips, then down her legs, and then he pulled them off and threw them aside.

Once again pressing himself against her, he ground his now painful erection into the cleft of her ass. Sneaking his hands around her hips and slipped his hands under her knickers pushing them down her hips until they hit the floor where she kicked them away.

Slowly he started moving them towards the bed until Blaise stopped right next to the huge canopied bed. By the time they stopped Ginny was sucking on Blaise's neck and he could feel her working the fastening of Blaise's pants.

Blaise raised his head and threw it back drawing in shuddering breathes when his heavy cock fell out into her hands; he had wore no shorts tonight. He heard her suck in a breath and looked down at her face, he heard Draco laughing as she stood there frozen, staring at Blaise's cock in her hand.

They both started to grin, when Ginny looked up at him with her mouth hanging open, he broke out into laughter. He closed her hand around his throbbing shaft and together they stroked up and down.

"Don't worry love we promise you'll be ready when the time comes." He looked at Draco and quirked an eyebrow, turning her back towards Draco he whispered in her ear, "Perhaps you can relieve Draco's pain now, his pants are looking a little tight."

Ginny looked back at him for a moment and closed her eyes when she felt his naked flesh pressed against hers. She drew in a shaky breath as she turned to Draco; her hands shook as she opened the button on his pants and slowly pulled his zipper down. Startled she looked up at him when he released his breath, as if he'd been holding it. Afraid she had hurt him she stopped her eyes wide searching his face; he opened his eyes and gave her a small smile letting her know it was okay to continue.

After pulling the zipper down the rest of the way, she took a deep breath and slid her fingers between his pants and his skin to push his pants past his hips. After seeing how large Blaise was she suspected that Draco would be also, she had felt him pressed against her.

Pushing his pants down they slid down his legs to his feet and he kicked them away. Once again a large erect penis fell into her hands unrestrained by shorts, and she was right he was as big as Blaise. But oh my they were both so beautiful; she ran her hand over the head of his cock, before looking back up at him.

These two gorgeous men wanted her and she wanted them also, but she was starting to doubt how they were going to do this. She had never been with a man before let alone two, and honestly when had she had time? For the last two years she had always been with them, even when she had gone back to school she had not gotten involved with anyone else, preferring to wait until Hogsmeade weekends and Quidditch matches so she could see them again.

Draco saw the fear in her eyes when she looked back up at him, he gathered her in his arms and looked up at Blaise. They knew she was a virgin and that they would have to be gentle with her because despite her height she was a small girl. Blaise wrapped his arms around the two of them from behind surrounding her with their warmth, both whispering reassurances to her that they would take care of her.

"Ginny," Blaise whispered in her ear, "If you say stop we stop, we'll not force you. We can stop now if you wish."

He ached just saying those words, they had waited so long for her, but they loved her too much to scare her or hurt her. He could feel her shaking as she buried her face into Draco's chest.

"Blaise's right love, anything you say goes. This is about you tonight, we love you, and if you need more time it's yours."

She began shaking her head and they both held their breath.

"No." She breathed out. "I don't want to stop."

Without realizing it they both exhaled deeply, any other time she would have found it funny, but not tonight.

"It's just… well what I mean is… Um… I've never… Ah… Oh, dammit," her voice broke; she felt tears running down her face. Angry that she couldn't spit out that she was a virgin.

Draco felt her tears against his chest and he squeezed her tighter. Looking up at Blaise he gave him a small nod, Blaise leaned over and retrieved his wand from his pants.

She heard Blaise whisper something and a peaceful calm washed over her, she heard them say together, "We know Ginny."

After a couple more minutes of claming words and soothing hands Draco and Blaise helped Ginny into what they hoped would become their bed. Tonight was just the beginning, they wanted her with them always, and this was the first step towards making her theirs.

As she lay between them her bum snuggled against Draco's groin and her head resting on Blaise's shoulder they ran their hands over her body in adoration. They had known she was going to be beautiful but their imagination was a poor substitute for the real thing.

Blaise lifted her chin, raising her eyes to meet his she saw the desire in his eyes, "Are you sure your ready?"

As she gazed into those deep blue orbs she could feel Draco's hand cupping her breast, lazily rolling her nipple between his fingers while he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. The fire in her blood had cooled after she panicked at their girth but being surrounded by them, their smell, feeling their touch; she could feel the sparks her nerve ending were giving off stoking the fire again.

She simply nodded her head and several things happened at once, strong hands lifted her until she was on her knees both of their bodies pressed close to hers. Blaise's hands were buried in her hair and his lips on hers were driving any rational thought from her mind.

Draco was behind her his cock pressed firmly against her, one hand kneading her breast. His other hand was sliding down her stomach to the dark red curls that covered the entrance to her womanhood. She felt the wetness that had gathered between her legs and she felt an ache for something she couldn't understand.

When Draco's seeking fingers brushed over her clit her eyes flew open and her gasp was lost in Blaise's mouth. She hadn't even noticed Blaise's hand moving down her body until she felt Draco no longer pressing his erection against her and a finger slowly began to circle her anus. He slide his finger forward and coated his finger with her juices, then she let out a loud moan when at the same time fingers penetrated both of her virgin passages.

Stars exploded behind her eyes than and she could do nothing but feel; pleasure mixed with pain as they drove her closer and closer to her first orgasm. She found it hard to separate one sensation from another until she just let go of all thought and let them take her where she'd never been before.

The tension in her body was tightening and soon she was grinding against their hands trying to find the release that seemed just out of reach. Her hips rocked back and forth between them as they prepared her body for their invasion.

The muscles in her thighs began to quiver and then suddenly she was there. She bit down hard on her lip as her muscles began to shudder and clutch the fingers that were inside her body. Unable to stop herself she cried out her completion, shuddering she collapsed against Blaise's body, no longer able to hold herself up.

She let go of a disappointed moan when they slipped their fingers out of her, and gently laid her back down on the bed. She opened her eyes to see them watching her and she couldn't stop the satisfied smile that spread across her face. "That was amazing," she whispered.

"Are you alright princess?" Draco ran a finger down the side of her face.

"We didn't hurt you?" Blaise's blue eyes bore into hers.

"I'm fine."

The worried looks disappeared from their faces at her words and were replaced by their familiar grins. Looking up at them she realized that she loved those grins.

Reaching up she ran a hand down the side of each of their faces, "Make love to me, make me yours."

Ginny nearly laughed when Draco's nostrils flared and Blaise let out a strangled moan at her request. Her laugh died in her throat when she felt herself being lifted to straddle a now lying down Blaise.

Reaching up Blaise pulled her head down and covered her mouth with his; he pushed his tongue through her open lips and explored every inch of her mouth. His hands running up and down her sides before finding her hips, he held her still as he ground his erection against her.

Releasing her lips Blaise gently pushed her until she sat upright. Draco was behind her pressing against her back, his hands cupping her breasts and his fingers rolling her nipples. Blaise had one hand on her hip; the fingers of his other hand were circling and playing with her clit.

Draco's tongue lightly traced the shell of her ear before his low voice sounded next to her ear.

"Sweetheart, you need to lower yourself onto Blaise. That way you are in control, okay?"

Blaise cupped her cheek with one hand drawing her eyes to his, "Baby, we know that it will hurt at first, we wish like hell that it wouldn't but we promise to make it good for you."

Ginny nodded, before closing her eyes, she knew that it would hurt they seemed huge to her. But it couldn't possibly be any worse than the torture their combined hands were putting her through. She ached to have them inside of her, to relieve the pressure building in her stomach and thighs. The pleasure they were giving her was almost painful, there had to be some relief.

Draco lifted her chin and gave her a soft lingering kiss; his hands left her breasts and grabbed her hips. Using his body and his hands he lifted her to her knees while Blaise lifted his cock and rubbed it against her opening using her juices to wet himself to help ease the passage.

Draco gently released her lips. "Whenever your ready princess."

Using Draco's body as support she slowly slid down easing herself onto Blaise. She felt the head of Blaise's penis push through her opening and let escape a low moan. She felt Draco's hands come back to her breasts and Blaise's hands move to rest lightly on her thighs his thumb circling her clit as she slowly impaled herself.

She felt her body being stretched as she took more and more of Blaise into herself until he hit the barrier of her virginity. Raising herself up slightly she paused and looked down at her love.

Blaise had closed his eyes tightly when he felt his head enter her tight passage, gritting his teeth to hold on to his control and not thrust up into her. As she lowered herself slowly onto him he let go of his now captured penis and grabbed her thighs taking care not to squeeze them to hard. His thumb returned to her clit circling it as she took more of him in, the pleasure almost painful.

When he felt her raise up again and stop he opened his eyes and saw her looking down at him, her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears watching his face. He felt her slide her hands down until they rested on his forearms, her lips parted and he watched her pull in a shuddering breath.

He could see the love shining in her eyes as she looked down at him, her hands tightened on his arms and he realized what she was going to do. He opened his mouth to stop her but she had already started moving and he felt her thighs shift under his hands as she impaled herself on him. The only sound that came out of his mouth was a loud cry when he felt himself tear through her barrier and her pelvic bones come to rest on his.

As Ginny looked down at Blaise she could feel the tears in her eyes, the stretching of unused muscles both pleasant and painful. When he opened his dark blue eyes she could see the desire burning in his eyes, she felt her love for this man swell in her heart. She needed to feel all of him in her now there was no more waiting.

She slid her hands down his arms and tightened her fingers around them. Her eyes never leaving his she took a deep breath and she dropped herself on his throbbing cock. She let out a loud cry when he tore through her hymen. She closed her eyes and threw her head back into Draco's chest when she came to a stop, with Blaise completely sheathed within her.

Draco could feel her whole body shaking after she came to a stop against Blaise, both of them crying out. His hand left her breast and held her opposite shoulder while he slid his other hand down her flat stomach. His fingers spread wide; he pressed himself to her to keep her from moving.

Draco nipped and sucked at the exposed skin of her neck, his fingers sliding further down to tease her clit while her body adjusted to having Blaise inside of her. He whispered words of love against her neck and moved up to her ear comforting her until he felt her shaking subsided.

Ginny could feel the throbbing pain deep within herself and her whole body shook, pressed firmly against Draco she felt his arm cross over her chest as he held onto her shoulder. His other hand pressed against her lower abdomen where she could feel Blaise's cock twitching within her.

When she felt his lips on her throat then his teeth nipping and his tongue soothing, his words vibrated against her. His fingers on her clit causing pleasure to start building again and overriding the pain, slowly she felt the tremors along her muscles to stop.

She began to feel her inner muscles fluttering around Blaise and she could feel the blood pulsing through his cock. It was the most erotic thing she had ever felt and she could feel her juices flowing around him.

Blaise's stomach muscles clenched and unclenched as he fought for control. He could feel Ginny's inner muscles fluttering around his cock and it was all he could do not to loose himself and thrust up into her until he found release. Her muscles under his hand quivered and her fingernails dug into his arms.

He opened his eyes and the sight of her almost made him come right then. Draco was wrapped around her holding her still until she could adjust to his invasion. Taking deep breaths he watched Draco sooth her until her muscles stopped quivering.

When Draco felt her stop shaking he lifted his head and looked down at Blaise, he placed a soft kiss against her temple before moving his hands to her sides. He gently pushed her forward until she laid herself down on Blaise's chest.

He watched Ginny's hands slide up to Blaise's shoulders and bury her face in his neck, Blaise's hands moved from her thighs to her hips as she rested her weight on him. His cock ached for her but he knew he had to give her time to adjust first; he leaned back and watched as Blaise kissed her forehead and began to move slightly within her whispering in her ear. Gods they looked beautiful to him listening to Blaise he couldn't stop himself, he grabbed his cock and spreading the leaking cum he slowly stroked himself.

Ginny felt Draco push her forward onto Blaise and instantly felt the loss of his warmth against her back. The change in position caused a shiver of pleasure shoot through her and she moaned softly. Holding tightly to Blaise's shoulders she buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent before she began to kiss any skin she could reach. When his hands resting on her hips began to move her she felt no more pain.

Blaise couldn't stay still any longer and slowly moved her hips as he thrust gently into her.

"Baby, are you okay?" His voice was strained as he held himself back.

"Yes." Her whisper turned to a groan as he his increased his movement. "Oh gods Blaise, you feel so good."

As Blaise continued to thrust into her she still felt something was missing. Taking her hand off of Blaise's shoulder she reached back for their missing piece.

"Draco," she called out to him.

Hearing his name on her lips he felt the last of his restraint slip away. He could see Blaise increasing his stokes into her beautiful body and he grabbed her outstretched hand. Ginny pulled him closer needing to feel his warmth once again.

"I'm here baby." He moved her hand back up to rest on Blaise and then he ran his hands over her back and down her sides.

Blaise looked up into Draco's eyes for a moment then he pulled Ginny into a heart stopping kiss, wanting to help her completely relax. He ran his tongue over her lips before delving inside her mouth searching every corner of her mouth before sucking her tongue into his mouth.

Watching Blaise kiss Ginny set Draco's teeth on edge, he couldn't wait any longer. He summoned a jar of lubricant from the nightstand, coating his fingers he slowly began to stretch Ginny's little pink opening. As he moved his fingers in time with Blaise's strokes he could hear Ginny whimper and moan.

Ginny pulled her mouth away from Blaise gasping for air, leaning her forehead on Blaise's chest she ground her hips against Blaise while trying to press back against Draco's hand. Lifting her head she pressed her lips to Blaise's as she moaned his name.

Raising herself up on her hands she pressed her self against Blaise. With a shaky breath she called, "Draco." Unsure what she was asking for but knowing that she needed him to feel complete.

Draco pulled her back to him and devoured her lips, kissing her roughly; he pulled his fingers out of her as he released her. He moved to her neck and then down he traced her spine with his lips pushing her to lay back down on Blaise as he moved down her back.

When he reached the small of her back he nipped and bit her before soothing the bites with his tongue. At the same time he dipped his fingers back in the jar and spread the lubricant around her opening and over his cock.

Raising his head he looked down at Blaise who stopped moving and he slowly pressed into her. Both men could feel her muscles tensing up at this latest invasion, two sets of hands ran over her body trying to relax her.

Blaise brought his hand up to her face to bring her lips to his and he nibbled and sucked on her lips and tongue to distract her swallowing her whimpers. Draco massaged her back, he slowly pressed forward as her muscles relaxed. He could not contain the moan that escaped his lips when he was completely sheathed within her.

He held still as her muscles contracted around him adjusting to his presence. Then slowly he pulled back before sinking into her again, both Ginny and Blaise moaned at his movements. Then he and Blaise began to move, setting a slow pace at first, then working together to increase the tempo and bring them all to completion.

Ginny was drifting in a sea of sensation, Blaise beneath her and Draco above she felt the tension in her body build. It was an exquisite form of torture her body being rocked back and forth between the men that she loved. She felt as if she was coming apart in their arms.

Blaise thrust up into Ginny' warmth moving in time with Draco, the tightness of her passage along with Draco working above him, rubbing against him was sending him quickly to the edge. Ginny and Draco's names flowing from his lips punctuated by soft moans and gasps.

Draco threw his head back, his pleasure so intense. Finally having Ginny with them after years of wanting her, her responsiveness amazed him. She was so tight that it nearly painful, he straddled Blaise's legs and he could feel where Blaise was joined with Ginny every time he buried himself in her. He had been half gone by the time he entered her, it took all of his will power to hold off until his lovers reached their peak.

Ginny's orgasm came over her swift and fierce; her muscles clamping down on her lovers began a chain reaction. Blaise had fought to hold on wanting to see to Ginny's pleasure before his own, she cried out mumbling both his and Draco's names as her muscles began to contract and release around him.

No longer able to hold himself back, he called her name and thrust up as her muscles pulled him in and milked his released from him. Draco gasped as he felt Ginny's orgasm, her muscles clamping down around him. One final thrust and he followed his lovers into complete bliss, his seed pulsing into Ginny in spurts.

The only sounds that could be heard for several minutes was their harsh breathing, drawn out moans and whispers of love. Taking several deep breaths before he could move Draco pulled out of Ginny to the sound of her disappointed whimpers. Falling down beside Blaise and Ginny he ran his hand over her back unable to stop touching her.

Ginny collapsed on Blaise unable to move. Not just because she was trapped between two hard male bodies but because her muscles had turned to jelly. She felt Draco pull out of her and she couldn't stop the whimper of protest wanting to keep him right where he was.

Blaise felt Ginny's muscles still fluttered around him, she had melted against him and he loved the feel of her laying on him. He felt Draco shift and then land beside him on their bed and he still couldn't move. It wasn't until he felt her tears on his chest that Blaise shifted his weight and rolled them onto their sides.

"Ginny? Baby, what's the matter? Did we hurt you?" Blaise began to panic as her shoulders shook and her breath hitched in addition to her tears.

Draco rose up on his elbow pulling her hair back so he could see her face. "Sweetheart, tell us what's wrong," he pleaded when he saw her tears.

Ginny rolled further onto her back until she felt Draco pressed against her back, her legs still intertwined with Blaise's. Wiping her eyes with her hands she opened her eyes and looked back and forth between them; she smiled through her tears unable to believe what just happened to her.

"Nothing is wrong, absolutely nothing. In fact it feels so incredibly right that I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find that this was just a dream." She leaned over and kissed Blaise then leaned back and pulled Draco down and kissed him.

"If it is a dream I never want to wake up again." Tears still leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Blaise wiped her tears with his thumb then leaned in and kissed her. "This is no dream Ginny. We have wanted you for a very long time."

Looking up at Draco he leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips, "Haven't we Dragon."

Draco kissed him back with a little more pressure. When Blaise settled back down beside Ginny he smiled down at her. "We have dreamed of this day for several years now. Even before we became friends with you we knew that we wanted you. It was just a matter of waiting until the time was right."

Ginny was scared to ask the question that had been burning in her mind from the moment that she realized that they wanted her, but she had to know.

"Where do we go from here?"

Blaise and Draco exchanged a look they seemed to be having a conversation without talking and Ginny held her breath.

Draco looked down at her; pushing her hair behind her ear he trailed his finger down the side of her face. They had agreed that if the evening went as planned they were going to lay their cards on the table.

"That depends on what you want to do. As for us we want you here with us, move into the manor. We want you to marry us in a binding ceremony. We want you to be the mother of our children."

Ginny stared up at Draco as he spoke the words she never thought that she would hear. Looking over at Blaise she saw him nod his agreement at her silent question.

Closing her eyes her heart raced as she marveled that they truly felt the same way about her as she did about them. She remembered thinking earlier that evening how she wanted nothing but their happiness. She had assumed that they would find that with each other or someone else but not her. But they wanted to marry her, she was their happiness.

A smile broke across her face and she opened her eyes, she saw the almost fearful expression on both of their faces. Reaching out to Blaise she ran her hand across his face before looking up at Draco and repeating the gesture.

"I would love that too, more than I can possibly say."

It was nearly midnight before they fell asleep talking about the binding ceremony and the future. Making love to her gently so as not to hurt her before they drifted off. With Draco on one side of her and Blaise on the other Ginny fell asleep with a soft smile on her face knowing that after tonight her life would never be the same.

_THE END_

_Author's Note: grins sheepishly Hi, all. I do appologize for the long wait for the next chapter of 'Telling Draco'. I have no intention of abandoning the story it's just that Real Life has been most unkind the last few months. I did start a new job and that has gone a long way towards solving our financial problems. I will be posting an explaination in my live journal soon if your interested, my username is tkmoore. I will have a new chapter of 'Telling Draco' up as soon as it's completed and beta'd. I beg your forgiveness and your continued patience...I have so missed writing the last few months and am glad to be at the computer once again. XXXOOO's to all. Kelly._


End file.
